Minecraft: Harem Games
by SilverMidnightWolf
Summary: Nagi Wisco one day receives the ability of something similar to a game.He then finds himself in Minecraftia,but in order to get home he has to get an item that can get him home by winning the monster games. That was the plan,but since when do plans go the way you wanted?Watch as Nagi adventure turn into something else. Rated T for now. Harem like the name says.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people, this is my first fanfic and I decided to go simple and go for Minecraft. It is a plot less game by Mojang and because it is plot less I am literally god of the story which in other words means I can change the entire system of Minecraft if I want to. I'm going to go for a bit less of originality here since it's going to be a 'save the entire world and get a lot of girls' kind of plot. Yep, the main character is going to be in a harem and I'm using the Mobtalker mob girls for it. 3 reasons; 1) I don't have much knowledge on female bodies like their cup size and measurements and all that nonsense so I'm just going to let what already exist to substitute for it. 2) I'm a major anime fan so if it involves anime girls or story I am there. And 3) I may sound like a pervert for this, but I'm a guy so it should be natural. The girls in the mod is what I deem hot even Cupa cause she's cute even if she is a bit on the flat side. Also because I don't want to be mistaken for a pedophile this does not include the silverfish and the cave spider. They are like what 7 years old with one of them half naked. BTW, I will also put some non-existent Mobtalker girls like a girl for the wolf or maybe the squids plus with some males because everyone is a girl is one of the anime plots I hate the most. Enough ranting from me, the explanations are on the bottom.**

Key

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Writing**"

Prologue: The Tutorial

I woke up one day and see the words in front of me.

"**Welcome"**

**New Game **

At first I was confused, but after a few minutes of staring I clicked on the New Game.

**New Game****: [Yes] [No]?**

I clicked on yes and a book fell onto my lap. I opened it.

**Would you like a tutorial? [Yes] [No]?**

I clicked on yes once again and the page changed also.

**This is your equipment and stats page. **

**Name: Nagi Wisco {401/1500 Exp}**

**Level: 5 **

**Health: 300/300**

**MP: 20/20**

**Stats****:**

**Health: 300**

**Strength: 12**

**Speed: 10**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Stealth: 3**

**Reflex: 5**

**Endurance: 5**

**Stamina: 12**

**Magic Capacity: 20**

**Magic Control: 1**

**Luck: 12**

**Charisma: 5**

**Charm: 1**

**They are self-explanatory.**

_**Health**_**: Self-Explanatory.**

_**Strength**_**: your hits are stronger and do more damage. Rest is Self-Explanatory.**

_**Speed**_**: you are faster. Self-Explanatory**

_**Intelligence**_**: you are smarter. Self-Explanatory**

_**Stealth**_**: Self-Explanatory**

_**Reflex**_**: you react faster when in danger, etc.**

_**Endurance**_**: how much damage you can pressure and damage you can sustain.**

_**Stamina**_**: how long you can last in a fight, race, etc.**

_**Magic Capacity**_**: Self-Explanatory.**

_**Magic Control**_**: Self-Explanatory.**

_**Luck**_**: Self-Explanatory.**

_**Charisma**_**: how much attention you attract and how much you influence others.**

_**Charm**_**: the attention you get from the female gender and if they find you attractive, basically, your flirting skills.**

**Equipment****:**

**Head: Nothing**

**Hands: Nothing**

**Upper Torso: Green T-shirt (Effect: None)**

**Lower Torso: Jeans (Effect: -2 Reflexes, -2 Speeds)**

**Foot: Nothing**

**The equipment only works for your outer layer of clothes. Anything you wear on the inside will not take Effect. For Ex: You wear a white T-shirt inside and then a gray hoodie on top. Only the hoodie will give its Effect.**

**Next, we have your inventory space. Items you do not want to keep in your hands go here along with your money count. You can put or take items from here. Just think about the specific item and reach inside to get it.**

"_So far, everything is easy to understand. I have read a few fanfics like these. Some of them are really confusing and not detailed. This, however, at least tells what each thing does rather than let myself to figure everything out_._ Only $15, going have to find a job soon._" thought Nagi. He then turns the page again.

**This is your Attributes and skills page.**

**Attributes are not your stats like speed and strength. It is more of your abilities. For Ex: You got Acceleration, this is not like speed. It is a boast in speed. If Acceleration is +10 speeds then combine your curtain speed, which is also 10, then your speed becomes 20 temporary.**

**Attributes****:**

**(None)**

Nagi sweat drops at this. "_So first I'm like a weak kid, now it says I don't have any abilities. Now I'm starting to wonder exactly how weak I am compare to the jocks and studs at school._

**However, the time limit can be extended through spending points on it. The downside is, you must have the required Attribute points to unlock the ability first then upgrade it. Skills are like attributes, but you have to use the skill I order for it to improve. The second difference is that skills are permanent. For Ex: Cooking, the more you cook the higher level it is and the better your food tastes. Also, you get skills by doing the action. Ex: You study for a certain subject and you have a hard time understanding it. If you did not have the skill yet, you just gained it. The higher level studying is, the easier you can understand different variety of subjects.**

**Skills****:**

**Cooking: Lv 3 {480/900 Exp}**

**Washing Dishes: Lv 2 {317/600 Exp}**

**Landry: Lv 5 {742/1500 Exp}**

**Cleaning: Lv 8 {1026/2400 Exp}**

**Repairing: Lv 1 {86/300 Exp}**

**Fighting: Lv 2 {524/600 Exp}**

**Studying: Lv 6 {1254/1800 Exp}**

**Analyzing: Lv 1 {15/300 Exp}**

**Teaching: Lv 1 {42/300 Exp}**

"_Why do I have the last 3? Is it because I done those before? This thing explains things, but not everything in the system._" Nagi assumed in his mind.

**Finally, we have the target page. This shows all the people you can flirt and win their hearts from. The only reason for this is because you only have 3 lives. If you make the females here fall in love with you and at least get a full-contact kiss from them, then you gain a heart you lost or if you have yet to die, you gain an extra heart.**

**Now for explanation on the game, if you sleep on a bed, you save you data there. You also recover MP and Health, however how much you recover depends on the place you slept at. There are hidden bonuses here and there. They give you extra stats points or some beneficial items if you activate it. The sign is required to activate before you receive it. The activation works by touch. How you identify these sighs are by your banner. Here is your banner sigh.**

The book showed a blade with its tip pointing upwards. It had a wing come out of the right and a dragon scaling up on the left.

**This marks the end of the tutorial. You have gained 500 exp, $20, 5 stats points, 1 attribute point, and a black fingerless glove.**

All of a sudden, the book starts to glow. Words flowed out that said; your adventure begins now, Nagi Wisco. Then my world went black.

**This was my first fanfic and this is just the Prologue. It's a bit short, but it will do for now. The interesting things happen in the first chapter, so don't judge this quite yet. Since this is the prologue and no reviews yet, I don't have anything to explain. If you guys don't understand something, review it with the questions. The explanations are on the bottom from now on. Also, make sure to read the top and bottom bold parts because some of the explanations are not going to be in the plot itself. Please review and tell me exactly how it was. Good or Bad? I might not be able to update often because of school, but I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I can. See ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for stopping this story, but I did a look over at the first chapter and felt that it was not only too short, but a bit boring along with the fact lot of ranting was going on. So I decided to remake it into**

"_**Devil's Sweet Game**_**" same kind of story with the harem and gaming ability. However, I decided to limit the harem list for a bit. I know Cupa, Andr, and Riza, or in other words, the creeper, the Enderman, and the skeleton are in the harem for certain. A cookie for the one who knows why I choose the skeleton's name as Riza. Anyway, here is the list of possible people on the harem.**

**List**

**Biska- Wither skeleton**

**Flare- Blaze**

**Rose- Iron Golem**

**Iris- Snow Golem**

**Leona- Wolf**

**Kin- Ocelot**

**Reyna- Zombie pigmen**

**Mera- Witch**

**I think this is it. Anyway, not going to add child mobs in like the silverfish. I didn't want to put the slime and magma cube in because I want them to be with someone else. I want Leona and Flare to be in since I like the blaze and Leona is based on Najee's story. If you guys that had read the story, if you enjoyed I'm sorry, but I'm just going to rewrite it into something better. See ya all.**


End file.
